What could've happened
by Kitten-of-yore
Summary: A short story about what may have happened if Ash had received a different starter Pokemon. This is how I believe it could have played out.


It was a beautiful, bright sunny morning in Pallet Town. The sun shone gently down from above, and the low level pidgeys chirped sweetly in the trees. At one end of the town lay the lab, with professor Oak already busy with his work, and feeding his pokemon. Some people were already up, and walking around, enjoying the sense of peace and tranquillity. And in bed, in one of the smallest houses in this quaint little town, lay Ash Ketchum, the star of this story. As a beam of light fell across his face, Ash's eyes popped open, and a lovely smile appeared on his face.

"Oh Goody!" cried the protagonist, as he sprang out of bed, ready to greet the morning with a smile. He walked over to the window, and gazed out, thinking of all the fun things he would do tomorrow, for soon, he was to receive his first pokemon. He pondered inside his head, which one would be best? There was charmander, which was definitely one of the most popular choices, but then, Ash was never really one to go with the crowd. Then there was squirtle, a fine choice, and one that would be extremely adept at defeating the charmanders. However, Ash had never really liked the turtle pokemon, for some long complicated reason I can't be asked to make up now, so that one was not for him. And finally, there was the humble grass type pokemon, bulbasaur, which was just that, humble. Ash frowned, he wanted something with pride, with power, not something weak to every Ice, Fire, Flying, Psychic type that came along. Still confused, Ash decided to take a walk to figure things out, magically changing from his pyjamas into his normal clothes as he went out.

Ash's walk took him down past the town, and into some woods near the back of his house. He wandered left and right through the trees, going deeper and deeper into it's heart. So caught up was he in his thoughts, that he did not notice a blinding flash of light, until he tripped over a log, and looked up.

"Aargh!" He cried, shielding his eyes, hardly able to believe what he saw before him. For there, standing on the forest floor, gently coming to rest after having descended from the heavens, was Arceus (which I am capitalising, like you would capitalise God). The legendaries eyes flashed at Ash, before slowly lowering his head, and gazing at him.

" _Ash."_ said a voice which sounded like a thousand choirs singing at once. " _You are the chosen one. You have been selected, out of every being in this universe, to capture me, and proceed on a journey, with the God of all pokemon."_

Ash gasped, his eyes filling with joy. This was why he had not felt compelled to choose a starter. For here, before him, was his true starter. This was his destiny.

" _However, to prove you are worthy, you must pass a trial."_ Boomed Arceus. " _No, not a trial as in those happy, dancing sing-song ones from Alola. You must overcome your worst fear."_

The joy drained from Ash's eyes like gravy down a plughole. He knew what was coming. He had had a childhood fear of them, ever since he was savagely attacked by one. But now was different. Determination filled up his eyes now, which were becoming tired due to overfilling, and he said, with a voice like steel, "I shall do it." Arceus nodded in approval.

" _Very well."_ Said he. " _Then without further ado…"_ A pair of glasses appeared on Arceus' nose and he looked down at Ash.

" _SPELLING TEST TIME!"_

Ash braced himself for the first question, already terrified, but determined nonetheless.

" _Question one."_ Said Arceus. " _How do you spell Kanto? That is, Kanto?"_ Ash chewed his lip, and looked up thoughtfully.

"Is it… C-A-N-T-O-E?" He asked, looking inquiringly up at the God.

" _Not quite my child."_ Beamed the legendary, looking down. " _But it is the effort that counts._

 _Now, Question two. How do you spell Psychic? That is, Psychic?"_

Ash sunk to his knees, sweating. This was a hard one. But he had to try. He had to be Brave!

"Is it… S-I-K-I-C-K?" He asked, looking desperately up. Arceus looked down approvingly.

" _No it isn't." He said kindly. "But you're doing so well! Now, you just need to try your hardest on this last one, and then it will all be over. Alright?"_ Ash nodded miserably from the ground.

" _Now, last question."_ Said The pokemon God. " _This is it. Now, how do you spell Arceus? That is…"_

"I know this one!" Shouted Ash, jumping to him feet, before the legendary had time to finish. "This is easy! It's just A-R-S-E…"

He didn't manage to get further that that. Arceus' eyes flashed red once, and a portal to the distortion world opened up beneath Ash's feet. Screaming, Ash fell in. As the portal closed, the last thing Arceus saw was giratina flying over to 'say hello', and Ash trying to run, but failing miserably. In a huff, Arceus flew off back into the sky, startling professor Oak as he fed his ledyba. Well, he thought unhappily, that was the LAST time kyogre got to roll the random chosen one generator. He would do it himself next year. And with that, he disappeared into the heavens.


End file.
